Lips Like Sugar
by The Head Reviewer
Summary: Damon's never really noticed how perfect Elena's lips are. Not too thin, not too full. Blood-red  his favorite color  and awfully soft looking. Oh yes, he could eat her right up. Slight smut Delena.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah.  
_

Damon pauses, putting down Stefan's diary when he hears something. It's a soft rustle- like leaves blowing across the floor. He ignores it and resumes reading Stefan's diary. It was getting to a _particularly _good part. He snorts when he sees _Dear Diary _scrawled messily across the top of the page. Okay, so his body may not exactly be producing hormones but can't this guy have just a little more testosterone in him? Exactly how masculine is it to use _Dear Diary_?

He closes the book, shoving it under one of the couch cushions, getting up to investigate the noise. It's back again, louder than before. He feels the floorboards creak as someone rushes across them and Damon hopes its not another vampire intruder. Those are _so _two weeks ago. Ripping off heads and driving stakes through hearts is not much fun after the four hundredth time, you know? Damon's eyes scan the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the stranger.

Nothing.

Instead, he feels two arms snake around his waist and he looks to see two feminine hands clasped across his torso.

"Katherine?" he asks in uncertainty. What else could get past his amazing vampire sense.

"Better," a voice says and Damon is almost able to hear the smile in her voice. "Elena."

Damon turns around to face Elena, who has a goofy grin plastered on her face. Damon's thin lips curl up in a smile. "Elena. And to what do I owe the pleasure to for your company this Wednesday afternoon?"

Elena sighs over dramatically. "I'm bored," she says, collapsing onto the couch. She hugs a plush pillow to her chest. "And who else could possibly know about fun than Damon Salvatore?" Elena licks her dry lips, continuing to ramble on.

However, Damon doesn't listen too well. His eyes are too focused on her lips. _They look awfully soft_, Damon notes. _And the blood-red, my favorite color. _He nods, his eyes fascinated with her perfect mouth, continuing to babble in what sounded like German to Damon.

He snaps back to reality as Elena waves a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Damon frowns, leaning in towards her. He takes a quick whiff of her and she smells like freshly cleaned linens and sweet scented shampoo...

"Have you been drinking?" Damon asks suspiciously. "Drunk at 4:30 in the afternoon on a school night."

Elena bursts into a fit of giggles. "Caroline has been trying our her bartender skills. She makes one wicked Sex on the Beach," Elena gushes.

Damon cocks an eyebrow. "And was that before or after the Coors you had?"

Elena rolls her eyes defensively. "Okay, so what was Matt supposed to do? Drink girly cocktails all night?" Damon plops down on the couch next to her, lifting her legs and placing them on his thighs as if it was the most casual thing to do ever.

"So? When does the fun start?" Elena asks eagerly.

Damon smirks because drunk Elena means fun Elena. And boy, oh boy, would he have fun with her. "How about Spin the Bottle?" Damon offers, thinking of the lamest possible game.

"We can't play with only two people," Elena says in a _duh _voice. "I would only be able to kiss you, you silly goose." Elena whacks him with the pillow. Damon wonders what happened to her high tolerance of alcohol, as displayed during their road trip to Georgia.

"You caught me," Damon says, holding his arms up in surrender. Elena laughs, with her entire head thrown back.

She stops to wipe the tears leaking from her eyes. Her eyes go wide in realization. "You want to kiss me, don't ya?" Elena asks, waggling her eyebrows in clearly mocking Damon.

Damon shakes his head, "Don't flatter yourself," he says nonchalantly.

Elena hits him again. "Oh, c'mon. I won't tell Stefan how you totally took advantage of me while I was drunk." The words slur out slightly as Elena leans in closer to Damon.

"Ouch. You make me sound like a bad guy, Elena. And how can I be taking advantage of you if you ever so willingly offer yourself up?" He leans in, eagerly, just dying to have her perfect lips against his. There isn't much hesitation before their kiss and it isn't exactly sweet and gentle as a kiss should be. Especially when you're kissing your brother's girlfriend. As if that mattered.

Damon hungrily consumes Elena, not being able to get enough of her. She's perfect and he has no delay in practically inhaling her whole. He likes making her shiver when he presses the tip of his tongue against hers and he holds her in his eyes so he can feel her body react.

Their clothes all of a sudden become to constricting and irrelevant so they are tossed to ground quickly. It's sunny outside with the sun streaming inside, shining on Elena's brown hair. It cascades down her bare back like a wild mane and Damon places his large hands on her slim hips. He drags her up on top of him and she continues to giggle obscenely.

She runs her hands through her long straight hair and bites her lower lips. If there were any regrets, it was too late now. She drags her nails down his chest and feels him shiver underneath her in pleasure.

He stretches his arms behind his head, a part of him always knowing that Elena would be one to take the reigns. She just seemed like a girl who was meant to be on top. One hand on his lower waist, near his hip and the other firm on his shoulder. She starts off slow, keeping a steady rhythm. _Up. Down. _Elena tells herself, concentrating furiously.

She feels Damon hand slither up her back, and she relaxes slightly at his touch. The hand he places on her hip coaxes her to go fast and Elena obeys. She's no longer stressed or tense and drunk/happy Elena is back. He has the urge to kiss her lips again and so he drags her down to his level. He slams his lips against his, flipping Elena over in the process.

Talk about smooth.

He lets out a low grunt and he feels Elena's laughter shake through her body. He hears her breathing get heavier and quicker. He feels her sweat stick to his body as he continues to move faster. Faster. Faster.

* * *

"Damon?"

Damon feels someone shaking her. He cracks open his eyes to see Elena, staring down at him with a worried look. He snaps awake when he sees no other than Alaric Saltzman next to her.

"I told you he was okay," Alaric says, slightly annoyed.

Elena sighs with relief. "Phew, because for a second there, we thought you were dead. I mean, we didn't know if you were sleeping or something. And it's not like we can tell by your pulse."

"So you're saying you didn't know if I was living-dead and just sleeping or actually dead."

Elena nods slowly. "I mean, yeah. How was I supposed to know vampires can sleep."

"And dream," Alaric adds proudly. Damon looks confused. Elena nods again, catching on.

"Oh yes, you were most definitely dreaming. You're face was making all these funny looks and you kept saying something. I couldn't remember what but it just sounded like a bunch of groans and mumbling."

Alaric walks away, bored with the conversation. He's probably off to phone Jenna while staring glassy-eyes at pictures of his not-so-dead wife.

Elena sits down on the couch next to Damon where he had been 'sleeping.' She sits on the edge of the couch, her eyes wide with excitement.

"So, what did you dream about?" she asks as if she were talking to a fortune teller.

Damon sits up, his hair tousled. "How about I show you?" he replies, his eyes focusing on her pretty lips.

FIN.

**A/N: Oh, yeah. I'm back. Sexy fun time with Delena. Shame it was a dream. Was that too like obvious or boring? Totally stupid? Although, that little hint at the end there shoulda/kinda made up for it. Leave a review! **

**I am also in search of a beta. If you are interested PM me ASAP.  
**


End file.
